visit me
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Years ago, Yuki and his family go on a family trip to Tokyo. He meets a strange kid that leaves a weird, but cute impression on him. (One of my fav. Yuki x Shu waffy fics.)


Disclaimer: Murakami-sensei is the keeper of these cute, yet sexy bishies. I just, um, use them for a bit while making a fic. ^_^v The Wonders are the singers of "That Thing You Do".  
  
Visit me.  
  
By miyamoto yui  
  
"NANI?!"   
  
Yuki had shouted inside of his head, but his sister was the one that actually shouted her disapproval first. Little Tatsuha was just blinking in Yuki's lap (since he wouldn't sit still on Mika's). Thinking his sister's reaction was funny, he tried to imitate it the noise since he couldn't talk too well.  
  
With his teeth showing, he shouted at his father while flapping his arms, "NANI?!"  
  
Their father sighed while giving Mika a stern stare while he blinked at Tatsuha and shook his head. "Don't copy that, Tatsu-kun."  
  
Tatsuha just put his hand into his mouth and looked up to Yuki, who hated that toddlers loved to drool on whomever or whatever they were held by.  
  
A vein mark began to appear invisibly on the side of Yuki's head. He couldn't understand if he was more upset with Tatsuha or his father and this dumb idea.  
  
"What's wrong with going to Tokyo?" their father asked while looking at his children carefully with his hands on his knees.  
  
"It's not a bad idea, Papa," Mika tried to say while trying to be tactful at her father's happy face at his wonderful idea. "It's just that I want to go around Tokyo like a family trip more than training for the temple."  
  
"But you need to learn!" He answered with a pout.  
  
Yuki just patted the ground to get their attention. With a deadpan look, he suggested, "We can go to temples and shrines in the morning, then go around to wherever we want to go to in the afternoon."  
  
As always, Yuki was good with suggestions. Well, it _was_ his talent to get things his way while trying to satisfy those around him.   
  
Tatsuha, as if he understood, clapped his hand. "Ah!"  
  
Their father looked at their hopeful faces and shook his head. Looking at his children, he sighed. "Okay, you win."  
  
"Yea~!" they shouted.  
  
--  
  
A week later, they traveled to Tokyo by train. It was Yuki who was the one pinning his hands to the window, staring out with a look of awe. Mika kept on pointing things out the window while Tatsuha pulled on Yuki's pants. "Ni-cha!"  
  
At that moment, Yuki sat down and brought Tatsuha to the window.  
  
"How come he likes _you_ so much?" Mika asked with her arms crossed while looking at Yuki.  
  
Their father just laughed quietly while looking at them.  
  
Yuki shrugged his shoulders. "This is the same kid that likes rock videos."  
  
"True, true," Mika nodded her head, knowing full well that it was her fault in the first place.  
  
When they got to Tokyo, they all looked around happily. Yuki and Mika were looking at each other as if they had already planned out what they wanted to happen while Tatsuha almost ran away from them because he had seen something shiny to one side.  
  
They went to their hotel and went to sleep. The next day until the last, the children were worn out from walking many steps to how many shrines as well as other places that their father designated as "requirements to being true temple maintainers".  
  
But when afternoon would come, they would go around to café's, ice cream shops, shopping places, malls, and the like. Mika kept on thinking to herself, "Someday, I'll live here and buy whatever I want. I like it here."  
  
Yuki was the one that was going to bookstores and buying so many books. But there were still so many titles he wanted to read and they weren't yet in the libraries back at home.  
  
After all, he wanted to become a novelist. He knew he loved writing and that there was nothing to keep him away from it. He just couldn't find the words to tell his dad just yet.  
  
Tatsuha? He kept on putting one finger to his mouth and holding to one person's hand, but that was usually Yuki. Unless he needed to be fed. He would run to his onee-chan happily and clasp on her leg to tell her that he was hungry.  
  
Their father just walked behind them, thinking of his wife and the last time they had gone there. It was before they had children.  
  
On the day before they were supposed to leave, though, Yuki was looking at a window display of books for a moment too long. When he turned around, he didn't see his brother, sister, or his dad anywhere.   
  
Walking in the direction that they were going, he found himself inside of a park. He was going to turn back when he saw this crazy pink-haired kid on top of the metal dome.   
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't the pink hair that disturbed him, but the singing! Well, he hoped it was supposed to be singing. Yuki grimaced while he couldn't quite find himself walking away.   
  
He was somehow amazed that such a creature had the courage to announce its existence to the world. He sweatdropped.  
  
The kid 'sang':  
  
"Well I try and try to forget you girl,  
  
But it's just so hard to do!  
  
Every time you do   
  
That thing you do!"  
  
Well, that's what Yuki could decipher from this small child's voice and with the guess that he (she?) was attempting to sing in English no less.  
  
True courage.   
  
After all, _he_ couldn't do that without blushing incredibly. Let alone do this in public?  
  
When he was about to turn around, he heard the other kids shout, "Stop that!"  
  
With a small nod and a sad smile, the kid was getting off from the top of the dome when Yuki found himself clapping. The kid saw him and immediately ran up to him.  
  
The kid's eyes sparkled as they adoringly looked up to the one fan that clapped. "You actually liked it?"  
  
"Whoa, you talk a lot for a little kid," Yuki thought to himself.  
  
Yuki just nodded silently with a shy smile.  
  
At that moment, the kid, whom he still couldn't figure out if it was a girl or a boy, jumped and glomped him on the waist.   
  
"Hey!" Yuki shouted more out of shock than at being touched.  
  
But for some reason, when he looked down at the temporary attachment to his waist, he couldn't help but not get mad at the kid. The kid had some sincere tears falling and said, "Arigatou, Ni-chan!"  
  
At that, the kid just let go and waved at him happily as he ran back to the playground.  
  
Yuki found himself waving slowly back to the kid.  
  
Then, sister shouted his name and he ran back to his family. Well, he got lectured a bit from Mika more than his dad because she had a hard time with Tatsuha freaking out that Yuki was gone.   
  
Now, Tatsuha wouldn't let go of Yuki's clothing.  
  
When they went home, Tatsuha was on Yuki's lap, drooling and sleeping on him while Yuki hugged him and watched the window. He found himself singing,  
  
"Well I try and try to forget you girl,  
  
But it's just so hard to do!  
  
Every time you do  
  
That thing you do!"  
  
"Where'd you learn that song?" Mika asked curiously.  
  
"Some weird kid."  
  
--  
  
Years later, Yuki had forgotten the child's face, but he never forgot the child's smile. But he was still puzzled as to if the kid was a girl or a boy.  
  
One night, in the same park he had met that pink-haired singer on the dome, a piece of paper slapped his face and fell down to his feet.   
  
"The hell…?" he thought to himself.  
  
When he read the lyrics, he smirked to himself. That in itself was bad because he hadn't had a reason to smile for so long. It seemed like ages ago.  
  
He didn't know why it made him feel nostalgic and amused, but when he put down the paper, his face became serious.  
  
Even though he wasn't showing it, at that particular moment, something was coming back to him. Something he had lost so long ago.  
  
It was a moment of shock and realization as he looked at the boy in front of him, even though the boy couldn't read his eyes.  
  
"Did you write this?" he asked while holding the paper as if he didn't care.  
  
But deep inside, he was half-hoping, half-not.   
  
The boy nodded.  
  
--  
  
As he leaned out his balcony and smoked a cigarette, he looked up the sky.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if it was him?"  
  
Something deep inside of him told him it was.  
  
With a cute smirk, he answered himself,   
  
"Ah, so it was a boy."  
  
Then, he took another puff of his cigarette.  
  
Even though he left the kid with an insult, he just wanted to make sure the kid remembered…  
  
Hoping he had pissed him off and made a solid impression to the point…  
  
That he would come to visit him…  
  
Owari.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Finally! After two years, this fic idea in my head has finally come out and is written for! I'm just disappointed that it's short. ;_; But I'm just happy it's cute, (even if it was pre-angsty Yuki)! I almost ended it angsty, but I didn't want angst this time! ^^v  
  
Yes, I know his name is Eiri, but to avoid confusion, I just stuck with Yuki. ^^;;; I hope it's not too much of a problem.  
  
Okay, Winnie the Pooh! Here's another one for you so that you'll have something to read. ^_^ (And I hope you like this too, Thant! This is also for you!) 


End file.
